


Never Say Never

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Four times Lexa said she was never having kids and one time she didn’t.A Quality Ingredients one shot during full chapter hiatus time.  Kids keep popping up in Lexa’s life to remind her of why she’s never wanted any.  Came from a prompt about kids.  Takes place in November.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 15
Kudos: 326





	Never Say Never

“Is it this Sunday?” Anya asked. She had drafts and figures for Lexa’s new business plan spread out all over the kitchen table while she talked to her cousin on the phone. 

“There’s a farmers market every Sunday, but Clarke and I going this Sunday,” Lexa tucked her cell into the crook of her shoulder so she could use both hands to stir a pot of cheese sauce simmering on the prep stove at Houm. She caught a lot of looks from her saucier earlier in the afternoon when she grated six different blocks of cheese and told Emori it was none of her business why she needed fresh habaneros. “She wanted me to invite you and Aden to join us.”

“Well, the man of the house is sitting right here eating his dinner and doing his homework if you want to ask him if he’s interested.” Lexa could hear the grin in Anya’s voice. 

“Maybe you should put him on,” Lexa chuckled and stiffened her forearm against the thick sauce’s resistance. Damn Octavia and her damn delicious cheese fries.

“Hang on,” Anya stood up and reached across the long table over her mountains of paperwork to pass her cell to her son. He did the same to meet her in the middle and bumped his stomach against his glass of juice. “Aden!” Anya snapped as she grabbed at piles of numbers to get them out of the path of his spill.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Language!” Anya snapped and retracted her phone.

“I’m sorry!” He yelped. “It was an accident!”

“Lex?” Anya sighed.

“Yeah?” Lexa tried not to laugh at Anya’s parenting mishap.

“Whatever she says, it was an accident!” Aden shouted in the background as he grabbed for Anya’s papers to prevent the spill from reaching them. Half the table’s worth of work was red and damp.

“We’ll be there. Text me a time,” Anya sighed. “I need to go try and salvage my print outs.”

“What happened over there?” Lexa laughed.

“Just my graceful, growing boy knocking his drink all over my shit,” Anya sighed. “Kids are so helpful.”

“One of the many reasons I’m never having any,” Lexa stifled another laugh.

*****

“You alright, Commander?” Indra leaned on the doorframe to Lexa’s office the next morning. Lexa took a call from Miami with the office door closed an hour earlier.  
“I’m fine,” Lexa scowled and flipped through pages of her calendar.

“Yeah? That look on your face says otherwise. What’s up?” Indra glanced down at her uniform and noticed a marinara stain on the sleeve. She’d have to change before dinner service.

“Byrne’s sous chef is pregnant,” Lexa muttered.

“I hope you at least pretended to be excited when you spoke to her,” Indra chuckled.

“It’s great, really. I’m happy for her. She and her partner have been trying for a while,” Lexa scratched her chin as she flipped between January and February on her calendar. “Her due date is smack in the middle of their busiest month and my reservation week down there.”

“Sous chef on maternity leave when the Commander comes to visit?” Indra clicked her tongue. “Can she cross her legs until you leave?”

“God, I hope so,” Lexa scribbled a few notes about travel in the margins of her calendar. “Then she’s going to go on maternity leave and they’ll be high and dry for spring.”

“Man, it’s almost like she planned it,” Indra joked and made a silly face at Lexa. 

“Shut up,” Lexa waved her off. “I’m never having kids. They ruin everything.”

*****

“Is he almost done back there?” Anya tipped her empty wineglass towards the kitchen. She had just finished her Saturday night dinner at Houm while she waited for Aden to finish up. Lexa was moving a little slowly. She’d been working so hard on the new plans and although she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, she was stressed about Miami. Clarke was working four nights in a row. Her surgeries were back to back to back. 

Lexa missed her and tried not to feel silly about it.

“Roan’s teaching him to properly store meats right now. Could be a few more minutes,” Lexa shrugged.

“In that case, I’ll have another glass of wine,” Anya smiled at Lincoln as he cleared her empty plate. “Want me to pick you up then grab Clarke at the hospital tomorrow before we head to the market?”

“She’s going to meet us. One of the doctors she works with and her wife are actually headed there too, so she’s going to grab a ride,” Lexa replied as she slid an undersized piece of cheesecake with a broken crust she didn’t want to serve to a paying guest in front of Anya. She usually brought them home for Clarke, but she knew it wouldn’t keep another day.

“Perfect. I have a fun filled morning of taking my little angel to get fitted for his new band uniform, get supplies for his art final, he needs a new ski jacket since he’s growing like a weed, and I’m sure he’s got something else up his sleeve to bleed my wallet dry before we run into you guys,” Anya rolled her eyes.  
“You thought it was bad when he was a baby,” Lexa chuckled.

“Not to mention his schedule this week is worse than mine with all of his rehearsals,” Anya paused to take a heavy swig from her glass. “I can’t wait until that little punk gets his license.”

“So that you can buy him a car, too?” Lexa grinned.

“He has a job,” Anya smiled back at her. “Which I look forward to not driving him to. When you have kids? Hire a driver.”

“You know I’m never having any kids,” Lexa scoffed. 

*****

“So, what’s the seasonal item dejour that you’re going to make a masterpiece out of?” Anya sighed as she strolled through the farmers market with Aden and Lexa. She watched her cousin scan the crowd and check her phone again for messages. The brisk November afternoon held one of the last outdoor markets before it moved inside for winter. The park in town was lined with booth after booth of local produce and goods.

“I had an idea about an apple and fennel dish that I want to try,” Lexa shrugged. “Pumpkin raviolis at the restaurant have been selling out every time we feature them, so I wanted to see if the farm I like is here and what they have left this late in the season.”

“Roan turned me on to beets last week,” Aden piped up. “I’ve been thinking about them since.”

The three of them stopped short when a young mother with a double stroller paused in front of them to reach out and grab after her five-year-old trying to make a beeline for a table of raspberry tarts.

“I’m sorry,” the tired mother apologized to Lexa who almost tripped over him.

“Not a problem,” Lexa gave her a polite smile and the three of them weaved their way past the stroller.

“That’s why I stopped at one,” Anya shook her head and smiled sympathetically after the scrambling mother in their wake.

“That’s why I’m stopping at none,” Lexa laughed.

“Lexa! Hey!”  
Lexa glanced up. Clarke walked towards them alongside two women holding hands. One of them had on a navy blue Ark Memorial Hospital sweatshirt. Lexa recognized the logo. It was on more than half of the clothing Clarke owned. They were in their mid-thirties. The woman in the AMH hoodie had short cropped hair and trendy glasses. Her wife had a long red braid and a genuine smile. 

“Hi,” Lexa exhaled slowly as they approached. Anya smirked beside her.  
Clarke had a baby girl about a year old on her hip and held the hand of a little boy who looked about four.  
Introductions went around the circle. Anya did most of the talking. Lexa barely heard a word of it. She was transfixed. She couldn’t find anything to say. Clarke was holding a baby. An actual human baby. She had a toddler in tow. She looked so natural and so calm and so happy with kids.

It was kinda hot.

“Go ahead! Go take a walk. Get some cider. I hardly ever get to see these guys! I’ve got them,” Lexa heard Clarke say as she nodded to the couple.  
Words about behaving were exchanged with the four-year-old. His parents walked away and left him with Clarke. He leaned against her leg. The way Clarke’s hand held the baby in place made Lexa’s lips twitch into a smile.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled more sincerely and leaned in to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

“Hi,” Lexa struggled for words. She hated that she loved how Clarke looked with a baby. It went against everything she had ever known about herself. Clarke didn’t flinch when the toddler at her side let go of her hand and instead wrapped himself around her leg. He glanced up at her longingly.

“What’s up, Bud?” Clarke glanced down at his worried eyes. “Here, Lex, take her for a sec,” Clarke handed the baby off to Lexa. 

“Oh, wait. Okay,” Lexa fumbled as she shifted the little girl in her arms. She knew how to hold a baby, that wasn’t it. Something inside her felt too warm when Clarke handed her a baby in a way that felt like a habit so she could hoist a toddler onto her own hip.

“There we go!” Clarke strained to settle the bigger boy in a comfortable position. “You know,” Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa. “You look pretty cute with a baby,” she said quietly enough for only Lexa to hear her. 

“What?” Lexa yelped. Anya grabbed a picture of them with her phone. The baby laughed when Lexa made a face at her.

“This is a good one. You guys look cute,” Anya smiled and showed the picture to Lexa and Clarke. Lexa’s tongue felt thick in her throat. She did look cute with a baby.  
And Clarke looked too beautiful.

“Too bad you said you’re never having kids,” Anya winked when Lexa glanced down with a smile when the baby girl played with the zipper on her jacket.

“Never is such a strong word,” Lexa shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your interest and support!


End file.
